


A Quiet Home in a Fecking Storm

by XxTrashxRatxRockxNxRollxX



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nonsense, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrashxRatxRockxNxRollxX/pseuds/XxTrashxRatxRockxNxRollxX
Summary: Daniel goes to a bookstore, attempts to go back home in a storm, and Kevin invites him into his home
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O'Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A Quiet Home in a Fecking Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while struggling not to fall asleep. I don't like it, but I don't feel like deleting it, so I'll just post it here. I didn't enjoy it, but I hope you do!

Daniel shivered as he walked down the street. He missed the bus, and it was raining so hard that no more would come. He wished he had brought a jacket. He thought he would leave sooner. He thought the storm would arrive slower than it did. He thought that if the storm became too violent, they would let him stay in the bookstore until it passed. But no, the owners didn't care how bad the storm was, they wanted everyone out. And now Daniel was forced to walk home in the rain, his home miles from town. He walked for nearly two hours when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Sir? Do you need help? I can drive you wh-"  
"Kevin?"  
Kevin stood in silence, trying to process the voice, hoping to remember and not look like an idiot. He awkwardly moved to the pavement, the lawn he stood on had turned to mud.  
He hadn't been listening to anything the 'stranger' said, but finally he figured it out.  
"...I went into the bookstore when-"  
"Daniel? What are you doing here?"  
Daniel jumped, but calmed as he reminded himself of Kevin's aloofness, and continued.  
"I was at the bookstore when-"  
"Why don't you come inside? We can talk about it after I water the plants."  
Kevin ushered him in, and quickly went to work grabbing his plants.  
"I didn't think you would have so many plants"  
"Yeah, well... most of 'em are dead"  
He said as he threw his plants on the back lawn.  
Daniel wanted to tell Kevin not to just throw the plants around, but decided against it. Kevin walked past him, and entered a small room. He quickly returned and pulled Daniel in. He mumbled something about soup and left, shutting the door behind him.  
Daniel scanned the room. It was a bedroom, and it definitely belongs to Kevin. A set of clothes were lying on the bed, so Daniel assumed what he needed to do.  
Daniel left the room, slightly irritated at the size of the clothing he was given, but grateful for it anyways. He found Kevin stabbing a picture of soup. He sat in a chair in the dining room, silently waiting.  
Kevin was pulled out of his murderous rage when he noticed his bedroom door was open. He found Daniel sitting at the table, and he suddenly felt embarrassed. He tried to think of something to say, anything...  
"D-do you wanna watch something?"  
Okay, maybe not that...  
"Um... sure"  
Daniel felt self-conscious as he wandered to the couch, struggling to keep the shirt on both his shoulders.  
Kevin sat next to him, feeling awkward. He flipped through channels, focusing more on what to say more than the channels themselves. Daniel gave up, allowing the shirt to fall, and leaned on Kevin, focused more on the TV than what he was doing. Kevin's mind started reeling, confused about everything that was happening. He settled on an old movie rerun, and leaned back into Daniel. Daniel was suddenly aware of what he was doing. Neither of them moved, but they forced themselves to focus on the movie. As the movie went on, they slowly fell asleep, the storm lulling them deeper, and soon everything disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything that needs changed, such as bad grammar or horrid spelling, let me know


End file.
